kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
MalFunction
Room Description: Uniquenesses are just another thing for us to make fun of. In The Beginning In the beginning, there was Malachi. He was popular, 14 year-old hotshot from Scribbles that was about as awesome as it got. He was a huge hit with the ladies, role models for the men, and overall just a really cool guy. Back in that time, admins granted moderators rooms not if the moderators wanted them, but if the admins thought it fitted. A thread was made asking which moderator should get the next room, and Malachi was voted beyond all others by a landslide. So he went off and made an amazing room. MalFunction. MalFunction was the type of room that was new but not quiet. Regulars from Scirbbles that were all for Malachi went with him to this new room and made it a pretty cool place right off-the-bat. Users like DragonFlame, charredmonkeys, aenh and others were starting to hang out there more and more. Then We Can't Remember What Happened... Sorry, but the rest of MalFunction's history has been lost forever. Clouded by thoughts too intense for us to compensate for, we must strive forward through thick and thin just to keep it going. Those who remember what had once become of MalFunction have either long since left or have been lost to darkness. The Current Owner After the_squall had been on and off on ruling the manor of MalFunction for a long time, a young hermit by the name of Jon, or nicknamed braves055, came out of the forest. Though he did not speak for a long time, he eventually worked his way into a social society. Starting as a young badgesmith, "braves," worked his way up in the manor. From blacksmith, he became a bartender of the manor. While working at Club MalF, "braves" learned the essential skills it took to running a business, and many of the skills he would require to rule the manor. "braves" eventually was called up by one of the kingdoms wise men, Ze Shadow, who asked him to become a hitman for the kings. Ze Shadow dubbed him a "Moderator." However, when trouble makers came to the manor braves had much trouble completing any hits, although he eventually got over his fear. While noticing that Lord the_squall was absent upon duties outside of the kingdom, "braves" stood within the castle of the Lord. Although he requested many times to be placed as the Lord of Manor MalFunction. the_squall often denied his request, which filled ex-hermit braves with a great rage. One day, the brave Jon challenged Lord Cody to a duel. Jon pulled out his light saber, as did Lord Cody. Both were great master Jedi, but in the end, Jon summoned a giant pile of badges, and crushed Lord Cody. By stealing his secret R belt buckle, "braves" had officially become the Lord of Manor MalFunction. Citizens were delighted, but demanded that ex-Lord squall still be aloud to stay within the Manor walls. Lord braves was more than happy to allow ex-Lord squall to stay in the Manor, but as a precaution to prevent any future overthrowings, he hired young Martin, also known as GHzSacred, to guard the palace walls, and hired three additional horsemen to help him in the protection of the town, dubbing knights burrito, MachuPichu, and BlackBone to assist him in defense and guidence in the Manor. Though the manor was previously hostile, in a short time, the maturity and moral of the manor increase tenfold, and all had ended well. Burrito was also dubbed the scribe of the manor, and forced to write out the complete history of the room. Regulars Room regulars come and go. Some users stay with the room they started in, some move on as time goes by. It's always difficult to label someone as a 'regular'. What really defines a regular? How long and how often must they return to a room before they are marked as one? The real answer is, a regular of MalFunction is defined by the current regulars. Ready for a Paradox? Old Regulars: : In other words, at one time you stalked MalF like some of us stalk FtD or DM1. Creepily. However, you have a life now and can no longer claim a spot in the Current Regulars space. I don't know whether or not this is a good thing. yumdubaby Kokarosh Looper Xdeadly_desiresX bookboy44 LazloZania ChoiceUnintended Taimat396 Allieee Concretefish KingAw3some Quickpaw Tehpwnsauce liltripxox TeK94 mpchick2424 RetroTV Malakess SCUBBYxREBORN Pineapplemonkey CyanLink Ringer Melchida looming_darkness charredmonkeys 75thR OmniTrash jenny7332 3fed Slowandpainful Watch_In_Awe Shellhead th3k3t Dossage PoodleLucy ToEnergize Garozerg aenh HappyAlcoholic Shischkabob GD_FierceDiety1 Scruffums Lost_Symphonies noogai3 Nymphetamine TheFeedback Ritz_Cracka24 ThomasC xXZombieSlayerXx A_Smiler gimsily Zigon a10webb AA91 BryanKay Sk8rboi Semi-Regulars: : People that are either here all the time and don't talk. Or people that are here sometimes and don't shut up. R00T mage1483 KnifingBabies fireborn thehiddenself Knight_of_nee luminaire Murdvac Felwarrior ChemicalPandaa uncreative_ wamer1 jerry2112 Current Regulars: Your life is over. When your favorite before you could favorite a favorite room was MalF. Maybe you can escape if you just made the list. Some of us, real life is truly over. Must you be banned to get off? Never a good sign. Ace_Blue- The one that has years of experience Aphrodite_Taurus: Beloved failed troll who tries so hard to fit in... but of course she is loved by all BlackBone: The one who posts in the forums a ridiculous amount braves055 - The one that tries to be as sexy as burrito but it's just not possible. OMG YOUR A MOD WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN MAKE ME MODZ NAO!!!! brandenzard - The one who's mother is Allieee. burrito - The chatterbox badge whore. Now also known as Aquamerman. mayrakis - The smaller veteran. Castigate - The one who gets too much crap for his name sounding semi-like a Jewish tradition. DeaDGoD - The one that stops in for 10 minute intervals while in the break room. Flooded - The one that never stops getting badges. Garozerg - The one friendly troll that you love, even after he says he had sex with your mom. GHzSacred - Guard of the Palace Walls. Gryljams- The one who everyone loves. HelloLion - The one that is too nice for his own good. iman00b8 - The one that guilt tripped the writer into throwing him on this list. Jamiewolfycook- The one that also gets his name misread. Jiante- Just that one Leftconsin - The one that is always playing Effing Hail. M4YH3MR0CKS - The one who seems to eat, sleep, and breath YouTube music videos. MachuPichu - The one whose name is all too often mixed up with MachuPicchu, which there is clearly a missing C there people. He also wants to be the third burrito in MalF, but it'll never happen. It just won't. manstrong - The one who wishes he could still troll, but can't if he tried. MastrMarz - The one that thinks he rules us. He doesn't. MrOwn - He is watching... noogai3 - The one that created Animator Vs. Animation. owain182 - The one who likes to shout at the sky and tries to be everyones friend. Penderz - The one who BEN is watching Piastol - The one that comes on to stall from school assignments.... like the rest of us. ProphetofWhy - The one who comes only to advertise TinyChat. Raviel - The one you just shouldn't argue with. Reyali - The one that only speaks when spoken to. SarahH2012- The one and only gemcraft queen. Sesspool - The one that thinks his opinion could possible be voiced, when they most obviously won't be. sgtd34d- The one that likes Bidets. the_squall- The one who flirts with everyone in the room ; Tdir- Epicness from the north! xColdDreamz - The one that is the super nice person that everyone loves. (But of course she loves burrito most) xHaseox - The one that is a failed troll.. Old Room Moderators: : You failed us. You burned us. You pillaged and raped us. Mal. Well, come back and visit. Marh. Well, did you ever really come? Dragonflame. You are here longer than most of the regulars. Luckily you get called out. squall needs a place here now. Seeing as he left. Well, you needed a break, well you got a break. We're broken...uniquenesses ;( Malachi Marh Dragonflame997 the_squall Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners